4 Rules Of Halloween
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Bohusk on Halloween night in Jump City meets a certain sack masked trick 'r treater and the two though out there meeting go though the 4 rules of Halloween. That night, Bohusk learns to always go with Halloween tradition. Hint of FalBoh. Rated T


**Another Dead Hero- Hello people. This week is Halloween and to celebrate, i'm doing a special Halloween TT one-shot. Yes, before anyone asks, this has my OC Bohusk in it. All the other Titans will be mentioned in it, but it's mostly Bohusk focused here. It's also a crossover with the movie "Trick 'r Treat", if you haven't seen it, SEE IT. Best Halloween horror movie since....Well "Halloween". Features a very noticeable character from the movie. Enjoy and R&R. I own nothing.**

**"4 Rules Of Halloween"**

Halloween in Jump City, for a city where crazed villains fight heroes in costumes is still one of the biggest places for the holiday. Everyone loves it, the ghouls, monsters, kids dressed up as Sweeney Todd (**Knew a chick who dressed up him- ADH**), and zombies. Oddly enough, no people dressed up as the wussy vampires from "Twilight" (**Yes, i hate Twilight, everyone has their opinion, deal with it.- ADH**).

Even the Titans even celebrate the holiday, but not all due to a mission that makes some go to another country. But the main focus in the story here my friends is on Jhonen Moore; AKA Bohusk. While the hazel eyed Titan loves the holiday, it's not the same without his girlfriend. Falcon along with her sis Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy had to deal with a case in Europe, Seems Mad Mod's gone bat-shit crazy again. Bohusk loved to spend the holiday scaring people, watching horror movies and eating candy with Falcon during this time, but not this year. This year, Bohusk decides to go on a special Halloween walk around Jump City. But he doesn't know that on this night, of All Hallows Eve that he will meet a person that will make him remember this Halloween.

"Flash of iron, leather, spikes, and swords, Mighty warriors with metal on their side, Enemies of metal, your death is our reward, Triumphant victory when you bring the steel to life" Bohusk sang to himself as he walked though the park while singing the lyrics to 3 Inches Of Blood's "Deadly Sinner". He had a bag of Resse's Peanut Butter cups in one hand and his Ipod in the other. As he sang though out the park, he didn't know he was being followed by someone...Or Something.

As he walked, a twig broke. Even while having heavy metal music all the way up in his ears, Bohusk was able to hear the wood break as clear as day. He turned around and looked around. Putting the bag down, he took out his baseball bat. "All right, any motherfucker who thinks they can mess with me is really messed up! So come on out!" No one came out to answer. "Fucking squirrels."

Soon after walking in the park for 10 mins, Bohusk found a bench and decided to sit down and relax a bit. 5 minutes passed and he felt someone poke him. Bohusk didn't react at first, so the figure poked him again. This got his attention and his eyes opened. He paused his music and looked around, no one but him was in sight. "If there's any pranksters, i swear to god i'll mess you up!"

After a few seconds of looking around and finding nothing, Bohusk sat back down. Then he heard a candy wrapper open up on his right, right next to him. He turned to see a small boy in a costume next to him with a sack next to him. Bohusk thought it was just another trick 'r treater. The boy's costume was a different one, he was wearing orange footed pajamas with some yellow patches sown on and he wore a sack head with black buttons as eyes and a smile stitched on. How the hell the kid could could see was bugging Bohusk, but he didn't care. He thought the costume looked cool, like something out of a horror movie (**Ironic since the boy is from "Trick 'r Treat" which is a horror movie- ADH**). "Nice costume dude."

The sack headed boy turned his head at Bohusk, then held his bag out. Bohusk then took out his bag of candy and gave it to the boy. "Don't worry, didn't lace it with poison or razor blades." Bohusk said with a smile. The boy looked at the peanut butter cup before looking at Bohusk. He then gave the hazel eye boy a candy bar. "Thanks" Bohusk was about to take a bite of it when he stopped, checked out the candy bar, then looked back at the boy. "You didn't put a nail or glass shard in it, did you?" The sack headed boy just shook his head.

"Good, can see you like Halloween, am i right--" Bohusk said before realizing he didn't know the boys name. "Sorry, don't know your name." The boy picked up his sack and showed the bottom of it to show stitched on "SAM". Bohusk shook his head "Oh sam, okay." he then put his hand out. "I'm Jhonen Moore, aka Bohusk. Part of the Titans." Sam just shrugged. "Teen Titans?" Nothing from Sam. "We killed Slade?" Sam just shook his head. "Huh, must be new here. Well sorry about the candy checking earlier, you know the rules." When Bohusk said that, Sam's head looked up like he knew what Bohusk was talking about. Sam then seemed to say something that Bohusk couldn't understand. The hazel eyed Titans just thought that the mask made his words hard to understand.

"Okay, don't know what you said, but yes i know the rules. Seems you do too. Am i right little dude?" Bohusk asked Sam which got him a nod. "Good, let's walk around my little costumed friend.". Soon the two were walking out of the park back into the city. "Ah great, a rule breaker." Bohusk said as him and Sam stopped to see some punk kick some pumpkins and blow one out. "Great, he broke both a minor and major rule; Kicking a pumpkin which derespects the dead and blowing out the light in a pumpkin before midnight." Bohusk yelled towards the punk who ran away after seeing the titan and Sam. "Stupid motherfucker, hope someone shanks you!." Bohusk then sighed a bit "Sorry about the use of words little dude." He then noticed Sam clenching his hands a bit. "Hey Sam, don't worry. Something bad will happen to that punk. Always do."

After that, Bohusk and Sam where getting out of a store which was giving out candy for trick 'r treaters. Of course, both checked their candy for anything bad, which there wasn't. While Sam checked out his candy, Bohusk noticed 2 teenage girls his age pass by. One was wearing a sexy Devil costume while the other was wearing a sexy Angel costume. Bohusk smiled at the girls which got him smiles from the girls. He then turned back to Sam who was looking at him in curiously. "Another rule about Halloween, always wear a costume. Even the sexy ones." Sam tilted his head. "Don't worry, i have a girlfriend. Not gonna cheat on her." Sam seemed to say something hard to understand again which Bohusk still didn't understand. "...Okay, i'm gonna take it that you're asking me why don't i have a costume on, right?" Sam nodded his head up and down.

"Well i had a Jason Voorhees costume on earlier, does that count?" Bohusk asked Sam to which he got a thumb up. "Good, i would be with my friends right now, but i felt like taking a walk. Plus my girlfriend ain't there, so kinda a wee bit boring...Except when i wired up Aqualad's foot up and had him hang in the air and hit like a pinata. Funny?" Same seemed to make a snicker which the hazel eyed boy smiled at. "Okay, know it ain't one of the 4 rules of Halloween, but you gotta enjoy the small things in life, especially on Halloween. Right?" Sam nodded his head. "Nice."

Soon Bohusk and Sam were walking down a street after getting more candy. Bohusk couldn't tell, but he knew somehow Sam was having fun with him. "You know another major rule is to always give out candy...Which i think we already did." Soon they were at a dead end where they were walking. "Shit, dead end." Bohusk then looked over to Sam "Wait, forgot about to ask. You cool with the bad language i say, right?" Sam looked at Bohusk and nodded his head. "Good." Then the two heard a gun click behind them.

"So you're the motherfucker who said to me get shanked." The two turned around to see the guy holding the gun was the punk from earlier that was kicking the pumpkins and blowing out the candles in em'. "Now i don't care that you were kidding, you're gonna die."

Bohusk sighed a bit and looked over to Sam. "Got this amigo." Bohusk then took out his bat and started to walk over to the punk who fired the gun into the hazel eyed boy's chest. That of course due to regeneration powers didn't affect Bohusk one bit. And soon Bohusk took his bat and swinged it into the punk knocking him down. As the punk was the ground, Bohusk turned back to Sam while shaking his head. "Hate these fucking guys." Then Bohusk started to get his cell out when he dropped to ground in pain. "Fuck!" He looked to see a knife stuck in his leg, then he turned to get another knife across his neck silting it. Now normally Bohusk would be fine when slashed up, but he still had the knife in his leg which hurt his leg like hell. Plus Bohusk never got his neck slashed so that was new to him and the blood kept coming out.. He turned to where Sam was "Run...Sa--" But stopped when he noticed Sam, was gone must have run off to cops. Bohusk turned back to the punk who had his gun back in his hands and pointed at Bohusk's temple.

"Thanks, after this. I'm gonna take your candy." The punk said ready to fire.

"One rule....Of Hallo...Ween....Never take candy....From strangers." Bohusk said as he talked in a raspy tone. The punk was about to fire when Sam jumped on his back and held on to his neck.

"Get off of me!" The punk yelled before Sam lifted up what appeared to be a candy bar ....With a razor blade sticking out of it and stabbed the guy in the sholder with it causing the punk to drop on the ground, grab Sam by his mask and throw him to a couple of trash cans. The punk got back up, holding his wound in on hand while holding Sam's mask. "Little shit." Soon both the punk and Bohusk heard what sounded like a hissing sound from where Sam was getting up. Something was off, then Sam turned around to reveal (**Warning, if you hadn't seen "Trick 'r Treat", spoiler alert...Fuck it, none of you guys even give a shit.- ADH) **Sam's head and face which to the horror of the punk and the surprise of Bohusk was a Pumpkin head with a skull face.

Soon Sam started to walk towards the scared punk who tried to shoot Sam with his one bullet left, but due to his fear, missed him. Sam with the chocolate bar blade (**Sounds like a metal band name. Ha.- ADH)** in hand walked up to the punk and slashed his knees dropping the punk on the ground. Then Sam took his sack and pulled out a lolipop which looked like a pumpkin and took a bit out of it making the pop have sharp marks on it. He then did a quick slash across the punks throat, it didn't seem like much first. Then the punk pulled his head back to reveal a slit neck with the blood flowing out. Then Sam did 5 quick stabs in the chest to the punk. Then to finish it off, shoved the pumpkin sucker in the punks mouth making the mouth overflow with blood. Then the punk fell to the ground dead.

Sam turned around to Bohusk who at last healed up his wounds, but was still shocked at the young boy...Okay, boy ain't the word. He was more like a pumpkin headed skull faced demon/monster. Bohusk then looked at the dead body, then back at Sam who was putting his mask back on. "You know, when i said i hoped he get shanked, i never really expected that....You know." Sam seemed to do a laugh. Sam then held his hand towards Bohusk who took it and got up. "Ah...Thanks Sam...Wait Sam." Bohusk did some some thinking "Sam....as in Samhain?" Sam nodded his head. "....Wow." Bohusk then looked at the body again before going back to Sam. "Thanks for saving me little dude."

Sam then reached into his bag and took out a candy bar, a pen and a piece of paper. He gave the candy bar to the hazel eyed boy who looked at it. "No pointy or sharp objects in here, right?" Sam shook his head. Sam then wrote on the piece of paper with the pen, folded it up, gave it to Bohusk. Then Sam walked over to the body, took it and stuffed it into his bag which made it strech bigger than normal. Sam then tried it up, and started to walk away, but not before turning back at Bohusk and nodding his head while laughing a bit, then he walked away dragging the.....Candy sack with the body in it.

Bohusk just watched Sam walk away till he was out of view. Then he looked at the folded paper confused, unfolded it and read it.

_**"Thank you for following the 4 rules of Halloween Jhonen Moore, keep following them. Remember, wear a costume, hand out treats, never blow out a Jack O' Lantern and ALWAYS check your candy."**_

_**- Sam.**_

Jhonen then looked where Sam left, and the blood trail that followed. "Fricking anti-Santa Claus.....Man, he's so in my "Awesome" motherfuckers book." He then got up and started to walk back to Titans Tower eating the candy bar Sam gave him. He has memorable Halloween's, but this had to be the one he had to remember the most.

**Another Dead Hero- Liked that, hope you did. Little longer than what i do, but still awesome. The idea popped in my head after seeing "Trick 'r Treat", just thought it would be a cool idea. Plus Halloween is on friday "Where i live", so i figured "Might as well." Happy Halloween readers and R&R!**


End file.
